So Beautiful
by chemicalria
Summary: It started with Ichigo meeting 'Shiro' online for almost a year. After convincing to finally meet him in person, his love life takes a dramatic turn when he discovers his dream girl was actually a guy. How will Ichigo handle this situation now? And most importantly, what does Ichigo truly feel about the real Shiro? IchiHitsu. Yaoi. AU.
1. Shiro

_Zangetsu:_ Shiro! I didn't catch you today...  
_Hyourinmaru_: Of course not. I'm not a dog.  
_Zangetsu_: I didn't say you were, lol. I really want to see you.  
_Hyourinmaru:_ That's the thing... I need to tell you something.  
_Zangetsu:_ Tell me in person!  
_Hyourinmaru:_ Again, with this conversation.  
_Zangetsu:_ Please? If it's something serious, just tell me in person.  
_Hyourinmaru:_ Can you promise me one thing then?  
_Zangetsu:_ Yeah.  
_Zangetsu:_ Anything.  
_Hyourinmaru:_ Promise me you won't run away when you see me?  
_Zangetsu: _I'll never run away from you.  
_Hyourinmaru:_ Okay... Meet me at the garden after school.  
_Zangetsu:_ Okay, after school. You know how I look right?  
_Hyourinmaru:_ Yes.  
_Zangetsu:_ Goodnight!  
_Hyourinmaru:_ Goodnight.

**_Zangetsu is now offline._**

Toshirou exhaled with intensity. He brushed his fingers through his white spikey locks and breathed in roughly.

"From the sound of it, Ichigo's pushing your buttons," Rangiku inferred, closing the magazine she was reading and looking up to the boy. "Do you want me to confront him?"

"No. I-I don't know, Matsumoto," he admitted.

Rangiku sighed, walked over to him and patted his head. "Just tell him the truth. He's a good boy. "

Now it was Toshirou's turn to sigh, staring at his computer.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

"Okay everyone, today I'm going to introduce our new unit but first, get into pairs."

The emanating sound of students groaning and 'ugh's made the teacher chuckle to herself. She clapped her fingers, "I already picked your partners."

Ichigo had his head in the clouds, barely paying attention to the teacher and the couple of whining students as their names were called up into their partners. He was too busy thinking about Shiro and how he's been talking to her for so long. Seeing her for the first time because she refused to show her face was agony but that was entirely Ichigo's fault. Shiro wanted to meet right away but Ichigo insisted they get to know each other better as his sisters suggested it until physically seeing each other.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

But he should've just done it. He should've just met up with Shiro in person earlier so that things would have been better; he would have taken her out to dinner, movies, and all those romantic things. He's not good with expressing romance, but he was good enough.

"KUROSAKI!" The teacher barked.

Ichigo snapped out of his daydream. "Huh, what?"

"What's wrong with you today? You're usually attentive."

"Sorry," he scratched his head and stood up.

The teacher shrugged it off and pointed to a white-haired student. "You're partnered with Hitsugaya-kun."

Ichigo scanned the room when the whole class turned silent. There were a couple of murmurs and gasps when the name was mentioned and Ichigo couldn't help but wondered why. He looked towards his partner and studied Hitsugaya. The boy tried to avoid his gaze but noticed his turquoise eyes glowing from the sunlight; Ichigo hated to admit it, but he was quite attractive and his silvery white hair projected bright strands despite how short he was.

The strawberry felt the need to break the icey barrier that Hitsugaya was sending him. He made a big gulp and extended his hand to the boy, "I'm Ichigo Kuro-"

"Kurosaki, I know. Don't be a burden and sit down."

_Wow_. Cold as ice, Ichigo looked away and dropped his bag next to his chair before the teacher started her lecture. Guessing the boy wouldn't introduce himself; Ichigo took his hand back and folded it against his chest to hide his embarrassment. The truth was, he could barely pay attention. Ichigo casually glanced at Hitsugaya; the beautiful boy seemed so mysterious and he would certainly like it if he got to know him better.

_Wait. Stop. You have Shiro_, Ichigo thought. He sneakily took out his phone,

_Zangetsu:_ Shiro, we're still meeting up today right?

Hitsugaya's phone vibrated loud enough for Ichigo to turn and see his body jump from his seat. The boy didn't do anything and still continued to avoid locking with Ichigo's eyes.

Ichigo leaned closer to Hitsugaya, "uh, your phone vibrated."

"I know that, idiot." Was the stern reply he received.

He moved back to his position, trying to ignore the irritation growing up inside of him. Hitsugaya may be gorgeous, but his attitude needs a little bit of improvement. Ichigo took his phone out again; not noticing Hitsugaya quickly taking out his phone, typing something in, and chucking it into his backpack; and decided to text Shiro some more.

_Hyourinmaru:_ Pay attention in class!

Ichigo blinked twice.

_Zangetsu:_ Are you in the same class with me? I don't see you around.

And just like some kind of a miracle, the bell rang and Hitsugaya dashed out of the classroom. Ichigo watched the boy leave at a speed, gaping and muttering about how he didn't even get to ask for his cellphone number to exchange contact information. His phone beeped.

_Hyourinmaru_: I'm not in your class. Did you hear my name?  
_Zangetsu:_ Uh, no. I don't think so.  
_Hyourinmaru:_ Wow, looks like someone hasn't been paying attention. Partners could get deducted you know.  
_Zangetsu: _So you _were_ in my class! Why didn't you say hi?

"I-CHI-GO!"

Ichigo dodged by reflex and watched his friend crash to the door. Keigo cried, rubbing his head because of the impact. "Yo, Keigo."

"You're so cruel! You always do this to me!"

"Good morning to you, Ichigo."

The strawberry turned around and grinned, carrying his bag over his shoulders. "Mornin' Mizuiro."

"So, you got yourself the Snow Prince."

Ichigo was confused, "Snow- who?"

"Seriously?" Mizuiro couldn't believe Ichigo didn't know whom he was talking about. "The Snow Prince soccer captain, Toshirou Hitsugaya."

"Never heard of him."

"Wow! This is what happens when you don't hang out with us afterschool!" Keigo screeched. "You don't know what's going around in school!"

Mizuiro patted Keigo on the head. "Chill. Ichigo just wants to spend time with his girlfriend."

"What? You're still talking to that Shiro chick?"

"Don't make it sound like she's some fish in the sea," Ichigo huffed. "But yes, I'm still talking to Shiro. I'm meeting up with her afterschool."

"WHAT!?" Mizuiro and Keigo asked harmoniously.

"Yeah," Ichigo raised his brow. "You guys make it sound like it's never going to happen."

"Not to be rude Ichigo but, I've always thought that Shiro girl's a fake," Keigo sat up on the ground. "You guys were all just talk yenno."

"Your fangirls were getting depressed too but even now they're back on their feet," Mizuiro pressed a couple of buttons on his phone.

"I have fangirls?"

"Wow, you are missing in action for too long dude!"

Ichigo shrugged. "I have Shiro, why does that matter?"

"We gotta see this, man," Keigo insisted. "We want to see her!"

"It's just me and her!" Ichigo hissed. "I don't want to break her trust."

"Who said we'd be next to you?" Mizuiro commented, grabbing Keigo. "We'll hide in the bush. Where are you guys meeting?"

"At the garden."

"Great, we'll hide in the bush after we watch the plants."

Ichigo let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine. But if you guys get caught and I get in trouble, I'm going to kill you."

"Ai'yi boss!"

* * *

Ichigo's heart began pounding fast whenever he looked at the clock and watches the time tick by faster than anticipated. He was just staring at his teacher's mouth, talking, moving as the lecture goes through one ear then the other. His friends tried talking to him, but getting his attention seemed to have failed since the end of class bell rang.

Keigo and Mizuiro exchanged glances before they yelled for Ichigo to wait up, running after the rushing boy who was heading to the garden.

"Bet you five dollars that Shiro's not real," Keigo grinned.

"Bet you a hundred; Shiro's just a pen name and is actually a guy."

"That's not fair!"

"Okay, fine. Fifty."

"No!"

"Fine, forty?"

"No!"

"Thirty?"

"Dude," Keigo whined. "I'm broke as fuck!"

"Fine, twenty."

"Good enough."

"Okay, let's head to the bush."

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Toshirou?" Rangiku frowned, putting her textbooks into her locker.

The whitehead sighed. "He doesn't even have a clue. I'm right _next_ to him."

"You can't blame the guy," she thought aloud. "After talking for a year, I'd be more than excited to meet my lover that I wouldn't be able to think straight."

"I just hope he keeps his promise."

"He's a good guy, that Ichigo," Rangiku complimented, adjusting her bra strap. "He'll either be shocked or speechless, but he won't run away."

Toshirou closed his locker and made a small nod.

With a slap on Toshirou's bottom, Rangiku cheered him on. The small boy solemnly dragged himself to the garden where he was to meet the strawberry. When he reached the garden, he spotted Ichigo's orange hair. He suddenly felt like walking back, his knees had gotten weak, and even if he didn't want to, he knew that he had to do it. He had to get it over with. If Ichigo walks out, then that just means he's not the one. That just means he'll find someone better, but that means he'll be heartbroken; even though he didn't admit it to Rangiku, he has grown attached to Ichigo in some way.

Shit.

Ichigo's back was facing him, but it was no doubt that it's him. Toshirou's phone vibrated; he could hear his heart pounding through his ears.

_Zangetsu: _Where are you?

Toshirou trembled and clenched his phone. His turquoise hues stared straight into Ichigo's hair and wondered, there wasn't anyone else there but them right? His throat went dry but he swallowed his saliva and opened his mouth to speak:

"I'm right behind you."

* * *

"Oh shit."

"No way."

"No _fucking _way."

"So where's my twenty?"

"Here— but still—"

"Shiro-"

"Yeah. Toshirou Hitsugaya."

"Damn. Who would've known."


	2. Beyond Expectations

There was one thing that Rangiku got wrong.

One. Ichigo was not shocked or speechless. He was _both_.

But there was one thing that she got right.

Ichigo did not run away.

Instead, Ichigo dropped to the ground along with his cellular device and a _thump_. Toshirou assumed that this was one of the reactions Ichigo was going to make, but it still made him feel bad nonetheless. He kneeled in front of the gaping boy and lifted his chin, his turquoise eyes staring right into his brown ones; the gaze that Toshirou has been avoiding for so long was now in front of him.

"Are you disappointed?"

Ichigo just shook his head, unable to say coherent words in response.

Toshirou looked at him helplessly. Indeed, he was thankful that the carrot top didn't run away. Ichigo just sat there, staring at Toshirou, dumbfounded and confused.

This might take a while.

* * *

"Oh shit."

"No way."

"No _fucking_ way," Keigo nudged.

"So where's my twenty?"

Keigo shot a glare at Mizuiro, hesitantly handing him the money. "Here— but still—"

"Shiro—"

"Yeah. Toshirou Hitsugaya," A woman's voice chirped from behind.

"Damn. Who would've known—" Keigo was focused on the scene between Ichigo and Toshirou. "Hey—why did your voice suddenly turn into a gi— "

"Hiiii~" Rangiku waved.

The two boys almost fell out of their hidden spot and Rangiku prevented that from happening by grabbing their collar's and dropping them back to their position. She was peeping as well, worried about her fellow close friend who just revealed himself to his beloved. Keigo and Mizuiro stared at her suspiciously but Keigo's gaze transformed when Rangiku's cleavage popped out in front of him and began to drool. Mizuiro rolled his eyes and slapped his cellphone across Keigo's face.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

Ichigo and Toshirou looked up to their direction.

"Who's there?" Toshirou asked.

"Way to blow up our cover, stupid!" Mizuiro elbowed him in the gut. Keigo grimaced but bit his lip to keep himself from screaming.

"Boys will be boys," Rangiku laughed, whipping her hair before she stood up to save the two boys from trouble.

Rangiku jumped out of the bush and waved. "Toshirou~ I was worried about you so I thought, why not see how the whole meet up went?"

She reached the middle of the field where Ichigo was clutching on a couple of flowers, his face pale. Toshirou sat next to the strawberry and scratched his head.

"Do you still love him?"

Ichigo and Toshirou were taken back by surprise. Toshirou blushed furiously, and Ichigo's face was turning purple.

"I said, do you love him?" Rangiku repeated her question. That question was going to take them a million years before it got them somewhere; the woman rephrased her question.

"Do you love Shiro?"

Ichigo's color started to come back to life. "But Shiro _is_ Toshirou."

"Doesn't mean he was someone else. He was talking the way he usually was and by the way- he's so hooked on you, it's not even hooked anymore, it's obssessio-"

"Matsumoto!"

"Oh, sorry," Rangiku snickered, giving Ichigo a hard pat on the back. "Give it time. You just found out the truth and everything anyway."

"I can't deny it," Ichigo started, turning to face Toshirou. "I do love Shiro, but if _you're_ Shiro, then I guess I love you too."

"You can't love someone you just met, Kurosaki."

Now Ichigo was down flat confused but at leas the finally had his thoughts together. "But we've been together for almost a year!"

"Correction, we've been _talking_ for almost a year, and by _year_, I mean 350 days."

"You keep track of the days we talk?" Ichigo was surprised.

"You keep track of the days ya'll talk?" Rangiku was amused.

"Someone grab me a recorder," Toshirou muttered to himself as he rolled his eyes. "Yes I keep track. Why not anyway?"

Rangiku clapped her hands. "Since Ichigo is phased out, why not take him out for dinner? He could just a drink or two."

"If Kurosaki doesn't mind."

"Don't forget me!" Keigo jumped out of the bush. Mizuiro casually came out of their hideout with his hands on his pockets.

"Who are they?" Toshirou pointed.

"Ichigo's friends, I'm guessing," Rangiku smiled. "They must have been worried about Ichigo the way I worried about you~"

"Oh."

Ichigo dumbly nodded. "I could use a drink or two," he repeated Rangiku. He definitely needed to get this revelation out of his system.

"Sorry boys! Only Ichigo and Toshirou are comin' with me!"

Keigo groaned but Mizuiro had no problem with it.

"Please take care of Ichigo," Mizuiro frowned. "He looks like he died on the inside."

That was technically true.

* * *

Ichigo and Toshirou sat together at the back of the car while Matsumoto put the music on blast as she drove towards a nearby restaurant. Ichigo opened the window, breathing in the fresh air and keeping himself together while Toshirou crossed his legs, the beeping as he texted on his phone was heard. Rangiku was just singing along with the song.

_Saw you there and I thought_

"_Oh my God, look at that face,"  
"You look like my next mistake."  
Love's a game, wanna plaaaay?_

"Matsumoto, can you turn the volume down?"

_Booooys only want love if it's torture  
Don't say, I didn't say, I didn't warn ya_

"Matsumoto!"

_Boooooys, only want love if it's torture  
Don't say, I didn't say, I didn't warn yaaaaa~_

"Matsumoto..." Toshirou growled. "Turn the volume down!"

The boy practically screamed in her ears. Rangiku cried and painfully obliged, cranking the volume down. Ichigo wasn't bothered, his mind was somewhere else and he wrapped his arms around his backpack like a little boy hugging his teddy bear.

"You look awfully depressed back there, Ichigo-kun," Rangiku looked from her rear view mirror.

Ichigo brought his head up and gave a small smile. "Just call me Ichigo, and I'm fine."

"Oops. And where are _my_ manners; I'm Rangiku Matsumoto," she introduced herself. "I'm Toshirou's mother."

"What! Seriously!?"

"NO!" The woman bawled. "Don't tell me you actually fell for that."

Ichigo looked away to hide his embarrassment. Toshirou scoffed. "He totally fell for that, and I already told him about my family."

The strawberry bobbed his head, "your parents are abroad and you live with your grandma in a big house."

"Hold up, I didn't say I lived in a big house."

"I'm assuming you are since your parents work abroad," Ichigo shrugged.

"I like this guy!" Rangiku waved. "You found a keeper!"

"Matsumoto!"

"Okay, okay, shutting up now."

"Are you really alright though, Kurosaki?"

"I'm okay," Ichigo answered genuinely. "I'm not alright, but I'm okay."

The silence grew between the three of them and Rangiku glanced at her friend. Toshirou was looking back down to his cellphone, pretending to be doing something when he's actually anxious and worried about Ichigo's current feelings. She focused on the main road, turning the sound back up as she spun the steering wheel to the left, about to reach their destination.

_But I've got a blank space baby;  
And I'll write your name_.

* * *

"Guys, is it just me or is it super awkward in here?"

Ichigo took a sip of his water and Toshirou who sat across from him brought a book along to read and ignoring the two of them. Rangiku facepalmed herself hard.

"Why don't you two just text each other?"

It was meant to be a joke, but Toshirou slipped his phone out of his pocket and began to text Ichigo.

_Hyourinmaru:_ I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth.

Rangiku moved her head to watch Ichigo bring out his phone and replied back to the person in front of him.

_Zangetsu:_ It's okay; I'll get over it.

She let a groan escape from her mouth when she watching Ichigo and Toshirou's lips form a smile. Oh yeah, she was a third wheel now, but worse, with the couple on their phone like she was some kind of stranger.

"GUYS."

The two boys jumped.

"Just talk to each other face to face, like normal people, please."

Ichigo and Toshirou looked at each other then away, blushing furiously.

"Oh for the love of Gods, Ichigo! Toshirou is still Hyourinmaru! And vice versa!"

"I know that!" Ichigo replied, feeling hot now that Toshirou's eyes were all over him in interest. "It's just... strange. Having him in front of me and everything."

"You don't mind that Toshirou's a boy?"

Ichigo took another sip of his water nervously before he replied, "not really..."

"Great!" Rangiku happily called on the waiter to hand the menus. "Let's eat to celebrate this new relationship!"

"New relationship?" Ichigo raised his brow.

"Yeah, you didn't expect that your _online chatting_ was considered a legit relationship do you?"

"I—"

Rangiku didn't give him enough time to respond. "Yeah, didn't think so. You gotta capture Toshirou's heart!"

"But I already have his—"

"Nuh uh uh!" the woman waved a finger. "A woman perspective. Make a man out of yourself and ask Toshirou out to make it official!"

"Matsumoto," Toshirou interrupted. "Everyone's looking at us; you're too loud."

"Let them stare all they want!" She flailed her arms. "We can't help that we're fabulous!"

The waiter arrived to distribute their menus. Ichigo and Toshirou covered their faces in the menus. Ichigo scooted closer to Toshirou, and Toshirou did the same until they met each other half way. Their bodies pressed against each other, and their menus connected, covering their faces.

"Is she always like this?" Ichigo asked, his nervousness completely gone.

"Unfortunately," Toshirou whispered back, his anxiousness and worry were gone as well.

"HEY! You two stop kissing behind the menu! That's gross!"

Ichigo and Toshirou brought their heads up to see that a couple of customers were looking onto them and they blushed together. Toshirou waved his hands in denial and Ichigo laughed.

"We weren't kissing, we swear!"

"Matsumoto!"

"Okay, let's order!"

"Hey!" The two boys were completely ignored by Rangiku who was now craving for some spring rolls.

* * *

"Thank you for treating me to dinner, Rangiku-san," Ichigo smiled as he got out of the car.

"Please, call me Rangiku! I'm just a year older than you."

"Okay. Uh... Toshirou?"

The whitehead looked up at him from the front row seat. "Yes?"

"Instead of chatting... Can I... call you instead?"

Toshirou looked extremely happy, _more_ than happy to have heard that. He was about to reply frantically until he realized it wasn't his usual personality to act that way. He let out a helpless sigh with a smile and nodded.

"I'll be waiting."

"NO PHONE SEX CALLS!" Rangiku scolded the two boys.

"R-Rangiku!"

"MATSUMOTO!" Toshirou slapped his friend by the shoulder.

"Okay, okay. Goodnight Ichigo!"

* * *

Keigo and Mizuiro got on a three-way call with Ichigo the moment he got into his room. Ichigo had his phone against his shoulders and ears to lock it from falling while he took out his pants and uniform to change into his pajamas.

"How did it go?" Mizuiro asked curiously.

"Yeah! Did you get Rangiku's number?"

"Keigo, it's Toshirou we're talking about, not Matsumoto-san."

"Hey! Rangiku's hot!"

Ichigo sweatdropped on the main line, "Rangiku isn't really my type..."

"Can I have her then!?" Keigo happily claimed.

"I don't even think she _knows_ you, Keigo," Mizuiro admitted.

"You're so mean! Ichigo, I look handsome, don't I? I'm so handsome, she should've noticed me at least once!"

"Uh... Kind of."

A gasp and cry came out of Keigo's side of the line and Ichigo laughed. Keigo's sobbing however, didn't stop Mizuiro from getting back to the topic.

"So, really. How did the eating out plan go?"

"It... Surprisingly went well."

"Does that mean you're considering going out with him?"

"I don't see why not," Ichigo put on his pajamas. "He's a decent guy."

"Decent. Really?" Keigo barked sarcastically.

"I don't see why not either," Mizuiro thought. "Didn't you have a crush on one of the seniors that graduated last year? What was his name again?"

"Renji Kuchi-"

"No, stupid. Renji is his boyfriend. It was something like Baku-"

"BYAKUMAN!" Keigo happily answered. Mizuiro coughed.

"You're amazing, Keigo."

"Shut up."

"Guys, it was Byakuya." Ichigo snorted.

"Yeah, him! Toshirou's pretty handsome too. It's a win-win."

Ichigo glanced at the clock. "Guys, I have to go. I have to call Toshirou before I sleep."

The two boys on the other line were coaxing about Ichigo and Toshirou: "Uuyyyyy!"

"Shut it!"

"We'll leave you love bird alone now so you can call your pretty bird."

"Oh my god—"

"Goodnight Ichigo!"

"'Night!"

A small knock came from Ichigo's door right after he ended the phone call. He turned off the light and opened the door to see Yuzu standing there on her apron.

"You're home!" She blinked.

"I've been home for a while..."

"We didn't hear you!"

"Yeah, the TV was pretty loud... Dad watching his shows again?"

Yuzu nodded. "Did you eat dinner outside?"

"Yep."

"Aw, and I made you your favorite curry... I'll store it in the fridge so you can eat it tomorrow okay?"

"'Kay, thanks Yuzu! Night!"

"Goodnight onii-chan!"

When the door shut and Ichigo was surrounded by darkness, he cracked his knuckles and unlocked his phone.

It was time to call Toshirou.

* * *

Toshirou took a quick shower before Ichigo calls and sleep. With a towel wrapped around his waist, he made his way out of the bathroom, to his bedroom where he grabbed another towel to dry his hair with. His cellphone was next to his opened textbook on top of his bed and he sat down on the edge, reaching for the television remote and turning it on.

His phone started to ring minutes later, and Toshirou's heart leaped. He felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest; he knew it was Ichigo.

"Hello?"

"Hi, your voice sounds different on the phone."

Toshirou smiled to himself. "Everybody tells me that."

"What? So other people have had Toshirou Hitsugaya's cellphone number?" Ichigo sounded playfully jealous.

"Actually, Kurosaki, no. We have a family phone and you're the only one who has my personal number with Matsumoto."

"In that case, I am honored."

Then it got quiet.

"Kurosaki?"

"Hm?"

"You're really okay with everything?"

Toshirou heard Ichigo let out a breath. "I am. Since you're asking me that so many times, are _you_ okay with everything?"

"I'm okay with everything. I just thought you'd run away."

"What? No. I promised, remember?"

Toshirou's smile grew wider. "Thank you, for keeping your promise."

He could feel Ichigo's smile on the other line as well. "No problem. It was great to finally meet Rangiku Matsumoto. She's even more bustier than what you've told me in chat."

"I _did_ tell you that it's much more enlarged in person, didn't I?"

Ichigo chuckled. "Mhm. Hey, Toshirou?"

Toshirou reached for the ceiling with one hand while the other hand his hand on his phone pressed into his ears. "Yes?"

"I really like your eyes."

The whitehead blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I really like your eyes," Ichigo repeated, his voice growing weaker. "I like your eyes, your hair, your nose, your lips—"

Toshirou was clearly blushing as the strawberry continued on. "Kurosaki?"

"—your height doesn't matter because you're still attract—" Ichigo yawned. "—ive."

"You should sleep... We can talk another day."

"No, no. Stay on th'fone wif me."

"Kurosaki we'll see each other tomorrow,"

But Ichigo was already asleep on the other line. His heavy breathing was all Toshirou could hear, and he listened to Ichigo sleep for a good ten minutes until he put his phone down and put some sleeping clothes on. When he returned to his bed, Toshirou picked his phone up again.

"Kurosaki?"

No response. A soft snore was heard.

Toshirou laughed softly and listened to Ichigo's breathing until he fell asleep on the line with him.

"Goodnight... Kuro...saki."

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The story is far from over! Also, Rangiku was singing "Blank Space" by Taylor Swift. -yawn- Stay tuned, folks. Hehe.


	3. Behind Expectations

Ichigo had a wonderful dream. He met Shiro yesterday. She was beautiful; her turquoise eyes and long white hair that glistened in the sun. _Wow_ and they went out to dinner with her friend, talked on the phone and fell asleep. Wait. Fell asleep?

Brown eyes shot open and Ichigo sat up abruptly, searching for his phone that was under his pillow. He was still on call with someone for six hours and thirty-two minutes. Everything was slowly coming back to him.

The shocking thing is that Shiro wasn't a she. Shiro was a _he_.

Shiro is Toshirou to be exact.

How oblivious could Ichigo be?

The boy shook his head in denial, but he also remembered the phone call he had with his friends. The rejection he got from Byakuya was enough humiliation for him as he confessed to the alumni in front of the entire student body. What more of an embarrassment will he get now that he'll be dating the school prodigy and all time snow prince soccer captain, Toshirou Hitsugaya? A shiver crept up his spine; feeling like his heart was about to fall out of his chest. Ichigo frowned, picking up his cellphone and putting it into his ears.

"Toshirou?"

There was no response.

He, however, heard a sigh and a heavy breath. Ichigo spoke again, "Toshirou?"

A soft moan came out of Toshirou's voice, followed by a yawn. Then, he could hear shuffling so Ichigo thought Toshirou's phone might have dropped like his did.

Toshirou's deep, sleepy voice greeted him. "Kurosaki?"

Ichigo tightened his grip on the phone. "Good morning."

"Mmm, good morning."

What does he say now?

Thankfully, Toshirou's voice came back up. "I'll see you in class? I have to get ready."

"Y-Yeah. I'll see you."

"Okay, bye."

Ichigo's phone slipped from his hands, letting it drop on his bed once more before grabbing unto his stomach. He'll see Toshirou today, the real Shiro.

He didn't think he was prepared to go with the flow just yet.

With a frustrated cry, Ichigo completely messes up his hair and slammed his head on the pillow. Skipping one day of school wouldn't hurt.

* * *

Toshirou kept looking at the sliding doors; students other than Ichigo entered the classroom. What happened? They slept on the phone all night and they sounded fine this morning. Is Ichigo not feeling well? He took out his phone. Toshirou was afraid, maybe he scared the strawberry away, and every ounce of his confidence began to slip away until Ichigo's friends approached him.

"Hey Toshirou, where's Ichi-"

Mizuiro whacked Keigo's head. "Sorry, my friend has no manners. I'm Mizuiro, this is Keigo; we're Ichigo's friends."

"Hi Mizuiro."

"So, where's Ichigo?"

_Beats me._ "I don't know, I thought maybe you guys would know what's up with him."

Mizuiro sat down next to him. "Not a clue. We called him last night but he said he was going to call you."

"He did."

"Oh, he did?" Keigo sat on the other vacant seat on the opposite of Mizuiro. "Are you guys official now?"

"Hold it you two!"

Keigo and Mizuiro turned their heads to see Rangiku glare at them with her hands on her hips. Keigo stared at her dreamily.

"It's my goddess!" Keigo stood up, attempting to hug the busty student. "Good mor-"

Rangiku lifted her hand and poked Keigo's eyeballs. "Don't interrogate my little one now, you're going to make him anxious."

"What?"

"I forgot to introduce myself. Haha, oops! I'm Rangiku Matsumoto; his mother."

"WHAT!?"

"I can tell you're both Ichigo's friends," the woman rolled her eyes.

"She's my close friend," Toshirou acknowledged, feeling bad after seeing their confused faces. "What are you doing here, Matsumoto?"

She let out a small pout, "you weren't answering your phone this morning and I didn't see you by the lockers."

"I came early."

"...And what's your excuse for not answering your phone?"

Rangiku, Keigo, and Mizuiro stared at Toshirou with interest.

"I was... on the phone with Kurosaki."

"Ooooo~"

"Stop that!"

"But where _is_ Ichigo?" Rangiku looked around.

"Not here, obviously." Toshirou answered softly.

Keigo placed his hand on his shoulders. "Maybe he's just running late. You did say you were on the phone with him last night."

"Are you being nice?" Mizuiro gasped. "You're amazing."

"Stop that, I know you're being sarcastic."

Toshirou was silent. There was no pressure with Ichigo's friends. Keigo and Mizuiro looked genuine when they approached him but that wasn't what he was worried about. Even if Keigo was joking or not, Toshirou took the words to relieve himself. It was better to just focus in school (yes, focus in school guys!). He didn't want to lose his concentration over something so small as this.

But it didn't change the fact that he was a little worried. Rangiku saw the expression on his face and smiled slightly.

"He'll come. If he doesn't, you can always call him."

Their teacher walked in, Rangiku gave one last pat before she exited the classroom.

* * *

Ichigo never came to class.

Not paying much attention to that fact, he turned his focus on his group mates. His next class had them assigned in a team; these teammates are people Toshirou had to work with until the case study was over. There were two boys including him, and two girls. First came the introduction.

"Okay, let's start off with names," the other guy said. "I'm Sojiro Kusaka."

"I'm Momo Hinamori."

"Hiyori Sarugaki."

"I'm Lisa Yadomaru."

Then it was Toshirou's turn. Everyone looked at him.

"I'm Toshirou Hit-"

"Hitsugaya. Toshirou Hitsugaya," Kusaka finished. "We know."

The whitehead blinked.

"Hey, I have a question," Hiyori turned to him.

"Yeah?"

"Why haven't you skipped to senior year? You're supposed to be like, super smart."

"This class is mandatory, should I pass this class then I'll skip."

The group was impressed at his answer.

"So, shall we start with our poster?"

There was a shared nod and papers were coming out of their binders to begin brainstorming about their case study of Genie the Wild Child.

* * *

_Hyourinmaru:_ Where are you?  
_Zangetsu:_ I don't feel so good. Sorry.

Toshirou furrowed his brows.

_Hyourinmaru:_ Do you really not feel good or are you saying that just to avoid me?

* * *

Was Ichigo avoiding Toshirou?

He stared at his phone absentmindedly.

_Yes._

Ichigo prolonged his press on the delete button and retyped.

_Zangetsu:_ I just need some time to think about it.

A couple of minutes later, Toshirou responded.

_Hyourinmaru:_ Sigh. Take all the time you need, Kurosaki. It's my fault for making it hard on you.

A part of Ichigo panicked. He quickly replied.

_Zangetsu:_ No!

_It's not your fault. It's mi_-

_**Hyourinmaru is now offline.**_

"Well, fuck."

* * *

Classes felt longer than they usually were today. Toshirou blamed it on the heat. He's not fond of them; he prefers the cold. He was raised on the mountainside where it was cold and snowed during the winter. Ever since he moved down to live with his grandmother, he had to maintain the sudden increase of temperature and he didn't complain about it.

Behind the heat, Toshirou blamed it on himself.

Had he told Ichigo the truth that he was a guy from the beginning, things wouldn't have been complicated like it is now. Ichigo's probably having a battle of consideration now. Yes, he liked Shiro, but Ichigo mainly thought that Shiro was a girl. Did it really take a year for him to find out? In person too?

Anyone would think that _Shiro_ could be a boy right?

The possibility was there.

_But when you're in love, I suppose being blindfolded amongst certain things is inevitable_. Toshirou thought and let out a loud sigh.

At least class was over. Soccer was not in season, but he'll have to condition when he gets home, to keep his mind off Ichigo. Toshirou placed his books into his locker and closed it, heading out to the outer side of the building where he changed his shoes to outdoor shoes.

"You heading home, Toshi?" Rangiku called down the hall.

"Yeah. I could use some rest."

"Now that's something I don't normally hear from _you_," she walked closer. "Is it Ichigo?"

Toshirou showed her his exchange of messages with Ichigo.

"Oh. My."

"Yeah."

"Give it time, Toshi."

He grabbed his cellphone from Rangiku's hands.

"I know. I'm heading home now."

She frowned. "Don't let it get over your head okay?"

"Hitsugaya!"

Rangiku and Toshirou turned and watched Kusaka run his way.

"Who's he?" She whispered.

"One of my teammates in class. Sojiro Kusaka."

"Ah. The hockey captain."

"He is?" Toshirou was surprised.

Rangiku was cut off before she spoke some more.

"Are you heading home?" Kusaka asked, ignorant to Rangiku's stabbing glares.

Toshirou slowly nodded. "Yeah... Why?"

"Great! Let's go home together!"

Rangiku whistled and started walking away to cool off. "I'm gonna go now."

"Matsumoto!"

Kusaka watched the busty student disappear on the hall. "Was she your girlfriend?"

The small boy almost cringed. "Don't ask me a stupid question like that, Kusaka."

"What? How's that stupid?"

As they walked out of the building, Toshirou rolled his eyes. "Matsumoto's like a sister."

"Matsumoto? _The_ Rangiku Matsumoto?"

He raised his brow. "_The_ Rangiku Matsumoto?"

"Hey, she's one of the hot girls in school. I'm surprised _you_ haven't heard of it."

"That's disgusting."

Kusaka laughed. "She's not my type, don't worry."

"Oh good," Toshirou sounded almost relieved. "I was going to interrogate you if you were approaching me to chance a date with her."

"No way! I just wanted to go home with you!"

Toshirou eyed him suspiciously.

"Okay then."

* * *

_Sode no Shirayuki:_ Ichigo! I know this is sudden, but I'm finally coming home!

In the middle of his video game, Ichigo's mouth hung open and dropped his phone from what he read. The screen said GAME OVER; Ichigo paid no mind to it, moving his cellphone at a further distance from him. One eyebrow twitched, quickly reaching the device back into his hands to enter something.

_Zangetsu:_ Toshirou?  
_Hyourinmaru:_ ...Yes?  
_Zangetsu:_ Are you free tomorrow afterschool?  
_Hyourinmaru:_ Um... Yes. I think so..  
_Zangetsu:_ Let's go out on a date.  
_Hyourinmaru:_ Really?  
_Hyourinmaru:_ Did... Did you send that by mistake?

Ichigo chuckled.

_Zangetsu:_ No. It was intended. Let's go out tomorrow.  
_Zangetsu:_ Movies maybe? After school?  
_Hyourinmaru:_ Sure.

Good. That way, Ichigo can avoid the trouble that's about to head his way _real_ soon.

* * *

"Who're you texting?" Kusaka asked curiously, leaning forward to see who Toshirou was texting.

"Back off! I'm chatting with a friend."

"A girlfriend maybe?"

"Oh for the love of- I don't have a girlfriend. And it's a boy!"

Kusaka snickered. "So a _boy_friend then?"

Toshirou swore under his breath and held back the urge to hit his head against the train's door. On the other note, he was happy on the inside; maybe he just needed to be patient like Rangiku said he should. Ichigo would come around eventually.

* * *

"Long time no see, Ku-ro-sa-ki-kuuuun~"

"Ichigo..."

"Is that..."

"...Ichigo..."

Whispers and hisses.

"Oh man, we're so sorry."


	4. Growing Feelings

**Side Note:** Ririn is a human. Rukia might be a little OOC. and Aika, Sena, and Ana are characters made by me. c:  
_I don't own Bleach._

* * *

Toshirou woke up early, dressed up early, and ate breakfast early. Everything was done early, earlier than his usually early was. There was something fluttering inside his stomach and he wasn't sure how to explain the feeling. Whatever it was, it bothered him greatly so he headed on to class with the plans he had with Ichigo in mind. When Toshirou reached the classroom, he almost hit the door before sliding it open. Rangiku caught what happened and walked up to him, her face full of curiosity and interest.

"Is there a reason why you're acting strange first thing in the morning?"

"What are you doing about?" Toshirou asked quietly, opening the door coolly but recklessly hitting the side of his chair before sitting down.

Rangiku studied his every movement. "You're acting like..."

Toshirou started to write something on the board but the chalk slipped. He chuckled to himself as he picked it up, not realizing how clumsy that action was.

"Acting like what?" Toshirou finished the last stroke of a letter.

There was something different about the way Toshirou was acting. Come to think of it, she acted the same exact way that he did when she met her first love. That's it! Toshirou's acting like...

"You're in love."

Toshirou stopped what he was doing, flushing his face red, and turned to Rangiku. "W-What makes you say that?"

She crossed her arms. "Your buttons are uneven, your zipper is open, you _almost_ hit yourself by the door, you dropped your chalk and picked it up with a small smile; that's never happened to you before."

"Maybe I was in a rush," Toshirou defended himself, walking back to his seat. For some reason, he felt like choking in shyness. A trait he never thought he'd have.

"In a rush?" Rangiku repeated. "You're an _hour_ early for class!"

Toshirou quickly stood up, heading out the door. "I-I'm going to the library."

"Hey! Toshi! Wait!"

* * *

There was no turning back now. Ichigo got up with Toshirou on his mind first thing in the morning. He scratched his head, wondering why that was even possible when he was devastated from the truth the other day. Yuzu knocked on the door; breakfast was ready and Ichigo got himself out of bed to get ready and change before joining himself with the family to eat.

"Ichi-nii, what are you doing afterschool?" Karin asked after sipping her soup.

"I'm going out with a friend, what's up?"

"Aw, nevermind. I was going to ask if you could play basketball with me and my friends."

Ichigo grinned. "I'll play with you guys next Saturday, just let me know."

Karin got excited and nodded happily. "Okay!"

As he got to school, Ichigo's fangirls waited for the strawberry near the entrance. He was back to his usual self, entering the school coolly with his briefcase over his shoulders. Ichigo looked up to the third floor where Keigo and Mizuiro waved hello through the window. With a goofy grin, he waved back before being surrounded by the group of girls that adored him so much.

"Good morning Ichigo-kun!" The first fangirl, Aika greeted.

"You were right Aika, he's still so handsome. My hubby!" The second fangirl, Sena opened her arms wide.

"Hubby!?" Aika pushed Sena.

"He's _my_ hubby!" Ana, the third fangirl screamed, pushing Aika and Sena.

"GUYS! We said we're sharing him!" The fourth fangirl, who was also their leader, Ririn, smacked their heads.

"G-Good morning..." Ichigo smiled nervously. He distanced himself from the group of girls as fast as he can.

"Ichigo-kun!" Aika, Sena, and Ana whined when the boy ignored them.

Rini sighed, "It's your fault for approaching him like that all of a sudden."

As the girls watched the star walk past them, Ichigo walked inside the building to take off his shoes, smiling as he caught a glimpse of the white-haired student that made a small wave. Rangiku was there as well, her arms folded against beneath her bust; it seemed like she was scolding Ichigo for his absence the other day, but Ichigo took it and apologized. Rini turned away from that view, a familiar silhouette walking towards them with light footsteps.

The four girls were shocked from what they saw. The figure walked passed them full of confidence and Rini slightly glared, ignoring the trembling sensation that's been trying to crawl up her spine when she felt the figure's presence the moment she watch the other step into the school gates. Rini has always been like that; trembling whenever she felt like trouble was coming. It's been something she grew up with; there was this one time when one of Ichigo's sisters were about to draw. The sensation appeared around that time, and she told Ichigo that something was wrong. They were able to save Yuzu on time.

This was a different feeling though. It was just as though something was about to get in the way of Ichigo.

Or rather, someone.

Sena broke the silence.

"Is that Rukia Kuchiki-sama?"

* * *

Toshirou tiptoed, reaching for the third bunk to return the book he recently borrowed. He spoke a few words that concerned his height, giving up for a few seconds, and then tiptoeing up once more. He's not going to let his height get the best of him. Even though he hated to admit it, he truly hated being short. His parents were quite the average people, but he never did understand why his growth spurt was abnormal. One day, he thought, one day he'll grow, and his height wouldn't be such a big deal for everybody. He didn't like pity in a sense where people would reach things out for him.

His thoughts came to a halt when someone came up from behind him and grabbed the book from his hand, placing it to the correct place where it originally belongs. Toshirou was about to bark at whoever grabbed the book but brown eyes met his aqua ones. Ichigo grinned, giving the smaller one a hug. Were things finally getting better?

"Kurosaki!" Toshirou hissed. "We're in the library!"

"Yes, we're in the library, so?" Ichigo blinked, not letting go. "Last time I checked, other kids do these kinds of things in the library-"

"Not with me, you're not! Release me!"

The strawberry complied. He was only there because Rangiku met him at the front of the school building and told him where he'd find Toshirou. Honestly, at first Ichigo wasn't looking for him. His mindset was still focused on avoiding him until afterschool when he takes him out to the movies to hide the excitement he's feeling inside. Toshirou stared at Ichigo, wondering what was on that brain of his when he saw avert his gaze somewhere else.

"Is something wrong, Kurosaki?"

"Nah," Ichigo said, not letting him go. "Let's go to class together."

"No, it's alright. Go on ahead, I'll just meet you there."

"I came all the way here to see you and now you're kicking me out?"

Ichigo laughed as Toshirou's eyes widened in panic, trying to find out what to say.

"I know. It's not like that. I'll wait for you outside, okay?"

Hesitantly, Toshirou slowly slouched, defeated. "I'm gonna go get my bag then... Thank you, Kurosaki."

Ichigo happily walked out of the library.

Toshirou pulled out his cellphone.

_Hyourinmaru:_ Matsumoto, you did this didn't you?  
_Haineko_: What ever do you mean, Toshi?  
_Hyourinmaru:_ Matsumoto...  
_Haineko:_ No seriously! xD  
_Haineko:_ Oh wait, hold on. You mean Ichigo? O_o;  
_Haineko:_ I caught him by the cubbies, told him where you were!  
_Hyourinmaru:_ He asked me where I was? ._.  
_Haineko:_ ...Uh no, but I figured it was best if he saw you first!  
_Haineko:_ It's the start of a blooming relationship, I tell you!

A vein popped on Toshirou's forehead.

_Hyourinmaru:_ Who was the one that said I should take my time with him?  
_Haineko:_ Pfft! That's different. I didn't say _I'm _taking my time with getting you two together~  
_Hyourinmaru:_ You're hopeless... ಠ_ಠ

Toshirou shut his phone, shoved it into his pockets as he reached for his bag, heading out to where Ichigo was waiting.

* * *

Keigo and Mizuiro stood by the classroom door, letting other students through. Ichigo and Toshirou looked at each other, Ichigo gave a shrug, not knowing why they were guarding the door like idiots and Toshirou just sighed, thinking what in the world he just got himself into. Keigo caught the two first and ran towards them, frantic, he grabbed Ichigo and shook him like crazy.

"We. Have. Bad. News."

Ichigo already knew what he was talking about that instant. "Is it Rukia?"

Mizuiro overheard Ichigo's question, "yeah. She's inside."

Toshirou tilted his head, "Rukia?"

At that moment, the door swung open and Keigo cringed standing in front of Ichigo and Toshirou to guard them. Toshirou tried to move out of Keigo's way to see what was going on and why he was blocking them to begin with. Mizuiro sighed, rolling his eyes and mumbled, "Here we go again."

Rukia Kuchiki walked out of the classroom after hearing her name. She looked like a sweet girl and she gave off a friendly vibe. Toshirou didn't understand why Keigo looked so fearful at the girl that's in front of him. Rukia stepped closer, closing the distance between her and Keigo; Toshirou didn't see the shift in her personality.

"Keigo-kun," Rukia started off sweet. "_Move_."

Her stabbing glare made Keigo gulp and sweat. Although Keigo wanted to comply, there was no way in hell he was going to let her take Ichigo away. He wanted to protect the relationship that Ichigo and Toshirou had, even though it was just a little bit. He had high hopes for the two of them. That didn't last very long until Rukia placed her hand on Keigo's shoulders. Keigo melted, slowly moved on the side before she presented herself back as the sweet girl that she seemed.

"Long time no see Ku-ro-sa-ki-kuuuun~" The girl faced Toshirou to introduce herself. "I'm Rukia Kuchiki. It's a pleasure to meet you, um-"

Toshirou gave off a radiating smile. "Toshirou Hitsugaya. It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

That whole time, Ichigo was looking down the hall, not paying attention to Rukia. Rukia glanced at him and sneered, wrapping her arms around him. Toshirou blinked in surprise at the sudden gesture, but Ichigo sighed, trying his hardest to shove the tightened grip around his arm.

"Rukia, seriously. Not here."

"No, I have to fix whatever happened between us."

Mizuiro scooted closer to Toshirou who was completely lost.

"Sorry you had to see this, Hitsugaya-kun."

_Whatever happened between us?_ Toshirou slightly frowned; he had an idea of what was going on.

"Mizuiro..." Toshirou started, disregarding Ichigo and Rukia despite his peripheral vision.

"Yeah?"

"Falling in love... is not necessarily full of beautiful moments." He looked down. "I wonder if... Perhaps from now on, I'll get hurt."

"Don't say that," Mizuiro encouraged him. "Ichigo and Rukia was just a thing."

Rukia glared. "That's why I said I want to fix whatever happened between us. To make it official."

_Kurosaki, I want to smile in front of you_. It was like Ichigo felt like Toshirou was trying to tell him something. The strawberry shoved Rukia a little bit harder this time, letting out a small apology before placing both of his hands on Toshirou's shoulders. "Toshirou-"

"I'm going to head inside," Toshirou's face became serious. "Don't fool around for too long, Kurosaki."

"Rukia," Ichigo said deeply. "You and I are just friends."

Toshirou opened the door to the whole class eavesdropping to the whole conversation. Students went back to their designated seats, watching Toshirou walk over to his seat and sitting down quietly by himself, opening his book and trying to ignore everything that just happened. Ririn was in that class as well, feeling sympathy because of the painful look that the snow prince had on his face. Sure, she was dedicated to Ichigo, but she knew that the soccer captain was an attractive piece of art as well. She knew everything about Ichigo and so she knew about the Shiro thing before Ichigo even found out. That's why she was able to pick herself up; finding out that Shiro was a boy, she thought that she would have a better chance with him, but that wasn't the case. Toshirou felt something towards Ichigo, and Ichigo was trying to do something about it.

Ririn knew deep down that she wanted to help him. She stood up from her seat, brushed her blonde hair and decided to talk to Toshirou.

Orihime, Sado, and Ishida ran to Ichigo not long after that. Rukia walked downstairs to cool off.

"Ichigo was that..." _Rukia? Yes._

But Ichigo had his eyes only on Toshirou. Keigo frowned, shaking his head to the other three students, entering the classroom with the rest of them. Sado and Ishida didn't want to pry, so they went inside to discuss homework with other students. Keigo sighed, lightly punching Ichigo on his shoulders before he walked inside.

"...Ichigo... Just talk to him man." _About Rukia? Was he ready? No._

Ichigo sighed and Mizuiro followed Keigo behind. "Oh man, we're so sorry."

Orihime smiled, "Kurosaki-kun. Cheer up. You just have to show him that you like him."

This caught Ichigo off guard. He blushed. "W-What are you saying Inoue?"

She giggled, playing with her fingers. "I know. I know you like him. You look at him differently. Let Hitsugaya-kun cool off, just tell him everything later."

Ichigo nodded, cautiously walking in hopes that Toshirou would turn to glance at him. It didn't happen. The strawberry suddenly felt like the plans made for the day was automatically canceled.

* * *

Toshirou could barely pay attention in class. His composed self; attentive and focused in work has been crumbling all day. He could feel Ichigo look at him. He couldn't bring himself to look back, and he felt his phone vibrate a couple of time, which he refused to look at what it was about. His group mates in the group study looked at him with worry.

"What's wrong Toshirou-kun? Did something happen?" Hinamori asked quietly.

He shook his head, writing something on a paper before looking at the girl. "Nothing happened, Hinamori. I'm alright."

"You don't _look_ alright though," Kusaka turned down the brightness of his laptop. "We can work on the case study some other time if you need someone to talk to about your problem."

"Yeah, we're here," Hinamori reassured.

"Missing one class period to do work isn't that bad," Lisa smiled slightly, adjusting her glasses.

Hiyori shrugged. "Dude, if the guy says no then no. We can't force the shit out of him to tell us what's wrong. It's personal."

Toshirou felt a little better because of Hiyori. She nodded at him and reached for Toshirou's pen.

"Anyway, let's look over Genie. Her parents abused her when she was small. Basically neglected her. So her cognitive development was incomplete."

Lisa opened her book to note extra other things for their study. "At the beginning there was a friend, I think a butcher, who often gave her like fish and she would feel it on her face, her hands and such."

"So she met the first stage especially oral stage."

"We're only doing cognitive development in general and whether she reached that stage," Toshirou added.

Kusaka couldn't avoid the subject. "Hitsugaya..."

The girls looked at him in irritation. Isn't obvious the guy was trying to avoid talking about anything else other than the case study?

"Can we talk? Outside?"

Toshirou raised his brow. "Okay..."

But before Toshirou stood up, Hiyori held him back. She patted him like she's got him.

"Kusaka, the guy doesn't want to talk about it. He'll tell you when he's ready."

Kusaka frowned, looking at Toshirou. "But he's-"

"No buts. Toshirou looks fine let's leave that topic alone and let's focus on our homework."

Toshirou smiled at Kusaka apologetically. He couldn't say anything because Hiyori was right, he didn't want to talk about it and right now all he wanted to do was to focus on his studies. He'll have to tell Kusaka what happened later on but in the meantime, he needed to keep his mind off Ichigo and there was only one way he could and that was to confront him. Rini informed him about Ichigo and Rukia, and how they were just a thing; the truth was, Ichigo and Rukia were falling apart. When Rukia introduced Ichigo to her brother Byakuya, things got out of hand and Ichigo ended up liking Byakuya instead. Toshirou didn't want to hear it from Rini, and Rini was glad to know that. It was best to hear everything from the main source.

"So... Has anybody started on the study guide?"

* * *

The day for school has come to an end. Toshirou opened his phone and read all fifteen messages that Ichigo sent him. He smiled a little, reading a few of them.

_Zangetsu:_ I'll wait for you at the front gates afterschool.  
_Zangetsu:_ Are you mad at me? I'm sorry if you're overthinking about Rukia.  
_Zangetsu:_ By the way, is it me, or you look rather dashing today?  
_Zangetsu:_ Why aren't you looking at me!?  
_Zangetsu:_ LOOK AT ME DAMNIT T_T  
_Zangetsu: _Okay, I guess I just have to look forward to seeing you afterschool.

"Hitsugaya-kun, was it that boyfriend of yours again? I heard his ex came back-"

Toshirou let out a snort, remembering what Ichigo said as he closed his phone. "Kusaka, I'm not even sure if they were together. I still have to talk to him."

"If he hurts you, let me know."

"He's not my boyfriend, not yet," Toshirou answered softly. "I don't think he'll hurt me on purpose. He never seemed like the person to."

Kusaka watched the white-haired boy walk out of the classroom, speechless. If the boy had enough faith in a guy like that, there was nothing else he could do to lead him crawling into his arms. One single mistake made by Ichigo, Kusaka will make sure to take Toshirou out of the picture. Toshirou had life in his eyes despite the rumors that spread around school that he was mean and cold. Toshirou was actually sensitive and fragile. Nobody knew that of course.

* * *

Toshirou found Ichigo sitting underneath a tree, asleep. He held his phone up to his chest, probably expecting Toshirou to call him if he replies. Ichigo looked peaceful sleeping, the wind brushing his hair and the edges of his spikes followed the sway of the grass. Was it okay if Toshirou continued to watch him like this? It seemed inappropriate. Toshirou sat down next to Ichigo.

"I didn't know that waiting for me requires napping," Toshirou said indirectly.

Ichigo grunted and opened his eyes in a daze. "T-Toshirou...?"

"Hi."

"Toshirou!"

"Yes, I heard you once. Hello."

The strawberry sat up, his sad face with the voice of disappointment clearly visible and heard. "I thought you weren't going to come..."

Toshirou looked down, playing with the grass. "I wasn't planning to, until I read your messages."

Ichigo was hurt. "Oh."

"B-But I... I thought maybe I could listen to your explanation about Rukia so I can calm these racing thoughts of mine."

"You were thinking of it this whole time?"

Toshirou blushed, feeling hot as Ichigo's gaze burned him. "Maybe."

"Rukia... Rukia was a close friend. I used to be a bad kid," Ichigo frowned, thinking whether it was a good idea to be talking about himself but continued. "She became my friend and I she was a good friend. She was my best friend. More than friend, less than a lover. We didn't do anything, honestly. If you're thinking about me kissing her or doing anything physical- then rest assured, I haven't done anything with anyone yet."

Toshirou felt more than embarrassed to have to make Ichigo say something like that. "Kurosaki, I certainly understand if you don't want to proceed with your story. It's okay-"

"No it's not," Ichigo sighed. "If it was okay, you wouldn't have avoided me in class or answered my messages right away."

The whitehead was silent.

"See? Now where was I? I haven't done anything with anyone yet. My friendship fell apart with Rukia when I started growing feelings with Byakuya. You know, her brother that graduated? I never told anybody about it so I'm guessing she figured it all out on her own, but her condition was... for the sake of our friendship, I had to confess to him in front of the whole school. It made me mad, but hey, it was for friendship right? I had to do it."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm not even done yet," Ichigo chuckled. "I'll cut right to the chase; I confessed to Byakuya and I got rejected. Found out he already knew because Rukia told him in advance so that I would be broken and go to her. Dumb stuff, pretty much."

Toshirou frowned. "Is she really like that?"

Ichigo shrugged. "No, she's not. She's very mature and elegant. Her feelings just got the best of her. I know someone who likes her, so I've been meaning to hook them up."

"Oh... Who?"

"Renji? Renji Abarai?"

"Ah... Tattoo indie boy?"

"No, fuzzy eyebrows."

Toshirou snorted. "Isn't he both?"

Ichigo bursted out laughing. Things got less awkward between them and the tension has dispersed. Toshirou felt the weight on his chest grow lighter, and Ichigo felt much better after he saw Toshirou's expression transform to a smile. Ichigo didn't understand why he suddenly felt the need for Toshirou to know the truth, but he knew that a huge part of him didn't want anything to go wrong with the snow prince. He grabbed Toshirou's shoulders and looked at him straight in the eye.

"Are you still mad at me?"

Toshirou confusingly tilted his head. "Excuse me?"

"You were ignoring me so I thought you were mad."

He shook his head. "I was not mad, Kurosaki. I... suppose I was a little envious of Kuchiki but you went through the trouble of telling me what happened back then. I'm thankful. You've reopened my eyes and brought my head back to processing correctly. I don't care about your past, Kurosaki. I'm more than grateful to be a part of your life in the present."

Ichigo's eyes widened. His heart died when Toshirou's sincere smile appeared on his face. Toshirou's smile was beautiful. Ichigo's eyes moved down to Toshirou's lips and felt his head going in a haze. He felt the sudden yearning to kiss but he held it back. He hasn't felt this way before.

"Are we still going to the movies?"

Toshirou sighed. "I'm not in the mood to watch any movies, Kurosaki. Is there anything else we could do?"

The strawberry had something else in mind indeed. He stood up with his bag and held Toshirou's hand with his other hand as they walked out.

"I got a better idea. I'll introduce you to my mom."

* * *

\- - - good evening. O, or should I say good morning? It's 12:17AM here. \ o/ This chapter is not beta'd. I shall get to the bottom of it when I am done playing Bioshock. Thank you for reading. -bow-


	5. Describing Butterflies

"Ichigo... Hello darling."

No words could describe what Toshirou felt as he stood in front of Masaki Kurosaki's bed. Ichigo never released the gentle grip he had on Toshirou's hand and instead intertwined their fingers together. The sad smile on the strawberry's face gave a pang of guilt into Toshirou's chest. He remembers Ichigo talking about his mom from their old conversation but he assumed that Ichigo's mother is alive and well.

The last part was the opposite.

Masaki sat from her bed, beautiful and weak, clutching on the hospital blanket like she was cold but didn't express it. She had a warm smile on her face, radiating the magnificent strength she's trying to maintain although the dark bags under her brown eyes told Toshirou otherwise. Ichigo pulled a chair, motioning Toshirou to sit down and grabbed another one for him to sit on.

"'Kaa-san. This is Toshirou," he introduced. "He's the Shiro I was talking about."

Toshirou expected a surprised look from her. Much to his anticipation, Masaki glanced at him with a smile.

"Shiro-chan, it's nice to finally meet you in person," Masaki said cheerfully. "Ichigo talks about you all the time."

"Mom!"

She giggled. The giggling came to a stop when Masaki began coughing roughly and loudly, a splat of blood coming out of her mouth afterwards. Toshirou's turquoise eyes widened in fear and great concern. Ichigo stood up to rub his mother's back and pressed a button to call a nurse in. Toshirou stood up, placing one hand on her shoulder and Ichigo's face softened, pulling him close.

Masaki's face knitted together apologetically. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this, Shiro-chan."

Toshirou shook his head. "It's alright, Masaki-san. Kurosaki told me a lot of stories about you."

"Surely my little Ichigo hasn't told you I was sick. It's been difficult for him to accept since I was diagnosed."

Ichigo frowned. "Mom..."

"I think Shiro-chan should know," Masaki smiled. "Oh! I'm so sorry, where are my manners? Is it alright if I call you Shiro-chan?"

Toshirou smiled shyly and nodded.

She sighed in relief but coughed some more. "Shiro-chan... I have a tumor in my brain."

"Mom-"

A doctor opened the door and knocked to acknowledge himself. The silver-haired doctor adjusted his glasses and frowned at the blood that was all over Masaki's blanket. He walked closer to the woman, putting his hands into his packets and breathed heavily, turning to Ichigo and nodding at Toshirou.

"Thank you for always visiting your mother, Ichigo. Your dad came to visit just a few hours ago."

Doctor Ishida asked Masaki how she was feeling and she said she felt better after coughing. He frowned, saying that the feeling of relief after coughing doesn't sound well because that means her sense of feeling is beginning to fade away.

"Ishida-sensei, is there any other way for my mom to stop coughing?"

"We can always put her back to her previous medication," Ishida suggested. "But we stopped that when she looked better. Are you okay with resuming back to it, Masaki?"

The woman smiled weakly. "I don't have any other choice do I?"

Ichigo and Doctor Ishida exchanged looks at each other then to the patient, giving a firm nod.

Masaki sighed. "Then I guess, yes. I'm okay with it."

The doctor excused himself with Ichigo to sign some papers, leaving Masaki and Toshirou alone in the room.

* * *

"Shiro-chan, why don't you have a seat?"

With a small nod, Toshirou sat down on the chair closest to the woman.

"How did Ichigo react?"

He blinked.

Masaki chuckled. "When he found out you weren't a girl."

"Ah," Toshirou smiled slightly. "I made him promise not to run away. He was shocked but his promise prevented him from avoiding me."

"That's my Ichigo, keeping his word all the time," she was proud of her son for not running away. "Say... Do you know about Rukia then?"

Toshirou nodded once again. "She came back to school today."

"Back? From America?"

_So that's where she went..._ "Yes," Toshirou answered softly. "She came back saying she'll make it official with Kurosaki."

"I'm sorry. That must have given you doubts."

He shook his head, holding his hands together. "Kurosaki told me what happened between the two of them. I was a little uncertain at first, but... now that everything's cleared up, I'm better."

Masaki was taken back. "Really? My, you must be special indeed. Ichigo never brought up Rukia the moment she left. The topic was always a dark topic to him, he felt betrayed and no one had the courage to ask him about what happened. It was a little obvious though, I heard from one of his friends what happened."

"He never... told anyone?"

"Mhm. The main source has spoken to you. He must care a lot about what you think of him."

Toshirou's face softened. Masaki reached for Toshirou's hand and held them.

"Will do you something for me, Shiro-chan?"

The boy blinked. "If it's something I can do, Masaki-san."

"No need to call me Masaki-san. Call me mom~"

"T-That's too fast," Toshirou blushed.

"It's okay. If it's just you and me, you can call me mom," Masaki winked. "I like you, very much for my son. It might be a little biased because he's been talking about you for so long, but I feel like you're a good person, Shiro-chan. Now... as for my favor; will you take care and watch over my son for me? Ichigo might look strong on the outside but that boy has always been crying on his own and I want you to be there for him... Especially when I'm gone-"

The favor overwhelmed Toshirou. It seemed more of a death wish than a request. Toshirou feared for the woman's well-being and how she was taking death so lightly. He couldn't say anything; Masaki looked so content that there was nothing more he could say.

"I...I will," Toshirou painstakingly nodded. "Masa-... _mom_. Can you do something for me in return?"

Masaki beamed, "anything I can do, Shiro-chan."

"There's nothing more in the world that would make Kurosaki happy but seeing you well. Please try your best to get better soon and continue to fight so you can go home to your family."

She held his hand tightly, tears submerging on her eyes and Toshirou hugged her. Masaki trembled, whimpering in fear that she might cough out blood but she cried anyway, clinging on to the small body with no defense, earning a hold of comfort and care from him. Toshirou rubbed her back, trying to soothe her and stop her from crying; encouraging her that everything will be alright.

* * *

Ichigo walked back into the room at the sight of his mother and Toshirou holding each other. His mother was crying in Toshirou's arms, the liveliness had faltered away as they melted into tears, into Toshirou's uniform. The strawberry walked towards them, wrapping his arms around Masaki and Toshirou.

"You two look like people crying in a Korean Drama," Ichigo commented, trying to drastically change the mood.

He received a pinch from Toshirou, "shut up. Kurosaki."

Masaki laughed quietly in her tears, having them wiped away by her son.

"Thank you for visiting me. I'm very glad I got to meet you, Shiro-chan."

Toshirou smiled slightly. "As am I, Masaki-san. I'll try to come and visit you with Kurosaki."

"Why, that would be very lovely! I look forward to seeing you someday soon again."

* * *

Ichigo sat beside Toshirou inside the train in silence. Toshirou's eyes were slightly swollen from crying with his mother at the hospital and Ichigo yawned, looking outside the window in front of him. The sun had already set; firey red clouds have dimmed into ash grey as the night kicked in followed with a millions of stars.

"Sorry I kept you out so late," Ichigo frowned.

"It's alright... It was nice to meet your mom, Kurosaki. Although you didn't have to introduce me to her so suddenly; I wasn't mentally prepared."

Ichigo chuckled softly. "Yeah, I know. Sorry, were you shocked?"

"A little," Toshirou admitted. "I thought your mother was well."

"Yeah... I couldn't bring myself to say that she's sick. I told her I'll introduce you to her one day."

Toshirou let out a small smile. "Then I'm grateful."

The two of them sat in silence, listening to the train pass by through the rail tracks and the side conversations of other passengers had. Toshirou glanced at his phone, Rangiku texted him a couple of times wondering where he had been and he replied saying that he was alright and that he was with Ichigo. Ichigo yawned, covering his mouth and licking his dried up lips. Toshirou spoke:

"I want to tell you about my parents."

Ichigo raised a brow, curious. "What made you want to talk about them?"

"Not only have you told me about your mom, but you _presented_ me to her. I feel the need to talk about mines, in exchange of you giving me something personal."

"Toshirou, you don't have to."

"No, please. Listen to me; it might eat me alive that you don't know me much. We'll break that little by little as we get to know each other better."

The strawberry nodded, paying close attention.

"My parents are actually divorced. My parents processed an annulment a few years back, and my mom remarried. They came to visit last year. I wasn't entirely fond of him, but what can I say? My mom likes him—or rather, _loves_ him. There's something about my stepdad that makes me suspicious. It's whatever though."

"What happened to your dad?"

"My dad is a doctor; he's working at another prefecture so we barely contact each other. He comes by during the holidays to spend time with my grandmother and me. My mother is a doctor as well but she refuses to come back. When she married my stepdad, he filed citizenship for her so now she's a permanent resident in America. If I were to take any sides, I would take my dad. He's working extra hard for me, and I want to be able to provide for him one day. My mother is uncivilized, she can do whatever the hell she wants despite her occupation—"

Ichigo watched Toshirou talk about his parents in amusement. Toshirou's eyebrows were ridged, clearly showing his great dislike towards his mother then shifting back to normal when he starts talking about his father. He was so serious, but Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle. Toshirou stopped talking, blinking.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Ichigo shook his head, calming himself. "It's nothing, please continue."

"Kurosaki, you're judging me aren't you?"

"Wha-!? No! I'm sorry, please continue!"

Toshirou's eyes narrowed, not believing him.

"I'll finish my story some other time."

Ichigo groaned but sighed in defeat. He knew that was his fault for making Toshirou feel that way. Knowing there was nothing else he can do to get the boy to talk again, he glanced at his phone then back outside the window until he saw Toshirou's expression change uncomfortable. The boy wrapped his arms around his stomach, tightening the grip to ease the pain that quickly jolted through the side of his stomach. Toshirou felt something scratching his throat.

"I feel like vomiting," Toshirou grumbled sickly.

Ichigo frowned, grabbing Toshirou in time to walk out of the doors when the train stopped. They were back in the housings but Toshirou still looked sick. The strawberry bended, showing his back and preparing his arms as though he was about to carry someone.

"What are you doing, Kurosaki?"

"I'm waiting for you to climb on top of me. What do you think?"

"I'm not getting on your back."

"And why not?"

Toshirou crossed his arms; the sign of him vomiting was still there. "I'm extremely sensitive near my gastrointestinal area. You insist for me to ride on your back but do you know the consequence of having someone experiencing emesis in that position? Clearly, I think not."

Ichigo stared, dumbfounded. "I think you just said you were going to vomit on me with your medical terminology crap."

"It's not crap, Kurosaki. My parents are doctors, remember?"

"Okay, if you're gonna be stubborn like that—"

The carrot top got on his feet and scooped Toshirou into his arms. Toshirou's face turned pale, his face showing a mixed emotion of sick and surprise.

Toshirou's glare was deathly. Ichigo thought, _uh oh_, but he ignored it when he said, "that's what you get for being a kid."

"I'm telling you I might vomit on you, what part do you not understand!?"

Ichigo began running down the street.

"If I carried you, we'd get to your house faster this way."

"I don't remember informing you of my address!"

"You can tell me while I take you there~ and while you're at it, feel free to relax in my arms. You'll be on them more often."

"W-What did you say!?"

"Nothing, nothing!"

The two boys argued playfully through the night about random things. Ichigo laughed bashfully and Toshirou laughed along with him, realizing the churning feeling in his stomach was not vomiting but rather something else that he was unable to describe.


	6. Stars Are Blind

Toshirou walked out of class with a huff with steam coming out from his ears. Ichigo walked next to him, feeling bad at the short-tempered student who was cursing at one of his classmates from another class for not doing their work and expecting him to do it for them.

"If they have time to complain, they have time _to do it_, I don't understand why **I** have to do the work."

"Just tell them no and make them do the work."

"That's not my point, Kurosaki. Even if I were to tell them to work on their own study guide, it doesn't change that I feel bad for not helping them out."

Ichigo sighed, "_helping_ doesn't mean giving all of the answers away." (Don't you just hate it when people ask you for help in a sense where they just want your answers? Grrr!)

"I know..." Toshirou looked down. "Maybe I can just give them _some_ answers—"

"Don't even think about it," Ichigo thought of another idea. "You know what. Forget the homework, let's go stargazing tonight!"

How did the whole topic suddenly shift into stargazing? Toshirou scoffed but was a little thankful that Ichigo was helping him forget the anger seeping from his lungs. He was starting to feel better.

"Alright, fine."

"Great!" Ichigo grinned. "I'll pick you up?"

"Where in the heavens are you going to take me for you to have to commute? Can't we just walk? It's healthier that way."

"It's not very safe to walk in the middle of the night, Toshirou." Ichigo frowned.

"Don't be childish! We'll be together."

Ichigo hugged him from behind. "Okay, okay. I can't say no when you're being cute like that!"

A vein popped from Toshirou's forehead.

"I'm NOT cute!"

* * *

After dinner, Toshirou helped his grandmother wash the plates and wiping them dry. His grandmother kept glancing at him with a huge smile on her face and he wondered what he did to make her look that way. He didn't remember telling her anything interesting nor did he achieve anything to tell her and make her happy. His wonders have been answered when his grandmother closed the cabinet and looked at him to speak.

"Shiro, you look very lively lately."

Toshirou blinked, drying his hands with a towel. "Really? I feel the same, granny."

She shook her hand, "you look different somehow. Has anything happened lately? A new friend perhaps?"

He collectively thought about anyone new and then he thought of Ichigo. His grandma knew of Ichigo though, the past few months after they started talking, Toshirou began mentioning him to his grandmother and she did not judge that the person he was talking to was a guy. He loved his grandmother, she accepted him for who he was, not like his mother who divorced his father after refusing an arranged marriage that his mother tried to initiate. His dad was kind enough to take his side, saying that love has no gender, and was into supporting Toshirou till the ends of the earth along with his grandma. Although his family had fallen apart through marriage, he was still strongly supported by people he loves most.

"Ichigo?" Toshirou thought aloud and his grandma took out something from her pocket.

"You finally told him who you were?" She asked, watching Toshirou nod.

His grandmother took out two necklaces that had small empty bottles on them. Toshirou stared at it, puzzled on why there were two and why the bottles were empty.

"Yes..." Toshirou answered hesitantly as his grandma handed him the two necklaces. "What are these for?"

"Do you believe in magic, Shiro?"

"Because you've told me about magic when I was young, yes..."

With a smile, she pointed at the two empty bottles. "Those are called flasks, Shiro. They are very special. I was meant to give it to your parents but I did not feel like it was the right thing to do. You see, your mother didn't seem committed to your father. As it seems, I stood corrected. The flasks did not need to work their magic to measure how much your mother values your father."

Toshirou stared at one of the empty flasks. "So these uh... flasks measures how much we value someone?"

"Not just value but love."

Not wanting to offend his grandmother, he put one of them around his neck and put it under his shirt. Of course he believed in magic, but in the real world, he didn't think they truly existed. His grandmother could tell that he didn't really believe her so she chuckled, revealing the flask from his shirt again.

"Do you care about Ichigo?"

Shyly, Toshirou nodded.

She wrapped her hands around the empty flask and a small glow beamed out for the slits of her fingers. Toshirou's eyes widened in amazement, staring at the empty flask that now contained one glowing snowflake inside. It was dazzling, the sparking snowflake reflected a beam of blue and white and Toshirou touched the flask that was now cold by temperature, earlier neutral.

"W-What is this?"

"You'll understand soon enough, Shiro. Give your friend the other necklace and tell him it's a gift from me. It's our little secret," she winked.

Toshirou laughed softly and obediently nodded as he placed the other piece inside his pocket. Just as when he pulled out his phone, his phone vibrated, a message from Ichigo saying he was now at the front of his house, waiting for him.

"I'm going now, granny. Thank you for these gifts!" He said as he ran out of the kitchen.

His grandmother waved, tiny glittering snowflakes followed her grandson as he walked out of the household. When the door shut, the snowflakes disappeared without a trace and his grandmother turned around, looking around the house before she faded into thin air, appearing again when Toshirou arrives home.

* * *

"I've been wondering this for a while, but what's that glowing thing around your neck?"

Ichigo and Toshirou lay on the grass, staring at the stars. The strawberry shifted his body to face the smaller boy, catching the glowing flask that had the snowflake from his grandmother earlier. Toshirou was surprised because Ichigo could see them. Is this what his grandmother meant when she said to give him the other necklace?

"It's a flask," Toshirou answered, taking out the other flask. "My grandma told me to give you this."

Ichigo looked extremely delighted to receive such a gift from Toshirou's family. "Really? Tell her I said thanks!" He happily received the necklace and wore it right away.

The moment he wore it, one orange star looking candy appeared on the flask. It was glowing just like the snowflake that appeared on Toshirou's. Ichigo saw the star appear and his brown hues expanded, astounded by that he just saw. "What _is_ this?"

"She said we'll understand soon enough," Toshirou smiled slightly. _I can't tell him that I thought of him when I received mine_—

Wait. Did that mean, Ichigo thought of Toshirou when he received the flask?

"Kurosaki?"

Ichigo stopped looking at the confetti. "Yeah?"

"What did you think of?"

Ichigo raised his brow, "When you gave me this? I thought of you of course. I thought _hey, Toshirou and I are matching necklaces_. Something special yenno?"

Toshirou slightly blushed, looking back at the stars in hopes that his fast-paced heartbeat would slow down.

Thankfully, Ichigo started to speak about stars. "Did you know that stars don't twinkle?"

The whitehead shook his head. "I thought you said 'don't tinkle'..."

Ichigo laughed. "Are you half asleep right now?"

Toshirou sheepishly grinned. "Maybe a little. Carry on."

"Okay. The twinkling actually comes from our planet. When the star passes through the earth, it passes through many layers, you know, like the ball in a pinball machine? So when it passes our eyes, the deflection change slightly in color and the result is twinkling!"

"Twinkle... As in scintillate right?"

Ichigo was amused. "You know your astronomy."

Toshirou shrugged, "I wouldn't consider it that."

The two of them continued to stare at the stars for another hour or so, having side conversations about how their day went. The homework topic came back up again, but Ichigo disregarded it and pulled Toshirou into his chest as the boy's negative feelings completely disbursed. Toshirou smiled, his face completely hidden as it was buried on the carrot top's shirt, smelling him as he breathed in and out.

"You enjoying my embrace down there?" Ichigo snickered.

Toshirou pinched his sides, receiving a yelp from the strawberry before insisting that it was time to go home.

* * *

_Zangetsu_: Toshirou!  
_Zangetsu:_ Hello? Earth to Toshirou?  
_Zangetsu:_ TOSHIROU! T_T

Toshirou's eyes opened drowsily, staring at the blinding beam of light that came from his phone. Lazily, he reached for it, squinting his eyes to see the screen clearer then rubbed his sleepy turquoise hues to get them to their natural function. It was Ichigo.

_Hyourinmaru_: What the hell, Kurosaki. It's 2 in the morning.  
_Hyourinmaru_: Why aren't you sleeping?  
_Zangetsu_: I was thinking of you.

Toshirou felt his heart jump. What's with this guy? Is he drunk or something? Sure, it was surprising to see that coming from Ichigo, but he kind of liked it. Not that Toshirou will ever come to admit that at all. He sat from his position to fully awaken himself.

_Hyourinmaru_: Seriously. What's the matter?  
_Zangetsu_: Can we go tomorrow?  
_Hyourinmaru_: Go where tomorrow? We have class you know.  
_Zangetsu:_ Let's go to the planetarium after our exam tomorrow.

The white haired boy raised his eyebrow.

_Hyourinmaru_: Sure... But didn't we already see the stars?  
_Zangetsu_: If you haven't noticed yet...I like looking at the stars.  
_Hyourinmaru_: Sigh* Alright, Kurosaki. If you insist.  
_Zangetsu_: I can't wait!

A chuckle escaped his lips. Toshirou caught himself by surprise and covered his mouth. He's been strange lately, smiling for no reason, laughing with Ichigo a few nights ago, and what, now laughing by himself? What's next? Singing in the shower? Talking to himself in the mirror? That's acting like...

_You're in love_.

Rangiku's voice rang inside Toshirou's head. He covered his ears subconsciously, refusing to believe that it had escalated quickly for him to feel this way.

But wait, he's been talking to Ichigo for about a year now.

Doesn't he have every right to have the love inside of him grow?

Not to mention Ichigo doesn't seem to be bothered that he's a boy.

_Hyourinmaru_: Alright, sleep now, idiot. Sweet dreams.  
_Zangetsu:_ Heh. Sweet dreams of me, Toshirou!

"Stupid... Annoying..." Toshirou mumbled as he locked his phone closed, laying back down and drifting back to dreamland. _You don't have to tell me, I'll dream of you anyway..._

A second snowflake appeared on Toshirou's flask as he slept and a yellow confetti also popped into Ichigo's flask, both completely unaware that the flask measured the amount of their feelings towards each other.

* * *

"...Mom?"

"—I'm sorry for everything, Toshirou. I'll make it up to you. I'll be a good mom, I promise. I'll take care of you when you move here."

Here? As in... America?

Toshirou bit his lip hard, dropping his cellular phone to the ground.


	7. Looking Forward

Toshirou avoided Ichigo the past few days after his mother called. That included looking at each other in class, passing notes, sneak texting in class, or saying hello during lunch. Rangiku hasn't contacted Ichigo either, she probably knew something was up and it bothered Ichigo greatly. The strawberry was still able to do the things, touching the flask that was wrapped around his neck. One of the interesting things he found out today was that he and Toshirou were the only ones who could see the contents. Everyone could only see an empty flask with the cap and swirling glitters but no confetti and snowflakes.

Their plan to go to the planetarium was canceled as well. All his attempts to make plans with Toshirou have failed. Could he have done something wrong?

Ichigo looked down to the ground, trying not to lose his disposition.

"I didn't do anything," Ichigo told himself softly, and that was indeed the truth.

* * *

"You can't keep ignoring Ichigo like this," Rangiku argued by the lockers. "He's not part of your problem."

"That's exactly the reason why I'm avoiding him. If he finds out, he _will_ become a part of it."

The woman sighed, "It's normal to get him involved. If that were to happen then that obviously means because he cares about you and wants to do something about it."

"Matsumoto, enough with this conversation."

Another sigh escaped her mouth. "Toshi, I'm going to keep talking about it because you know that I know what you're doing is wrong."

Toshirou closed his locker, his eyes swimming with indecisiveness and confusion.

His mother called the next day after stargazing with Ichigo. She cried on the phone, apologizing the moment he answered the call and begging for him to come back. From what he remembered, his mother never gave a care about him. When she and his father were together back in Japan, she was constantly working, refusing to spend any quality time with Toshirou, thus not knowing her as much as a child should have. It made him depressed at first, but it helped him realize that there are just some people who are not meant to be a part of your life and there was no better way to overlook the past than to look forward. It's difficult to do, but he encouraged himself and found peace in his heart the moment he gave in and forgave his mom.

"I told her I'll think about it," Toshirou said softly. "I didn't want to leave granny behind."

"You better not! She took care of you when your parents moved to the states. Heck your dad returned to support you financially!"

The smaller one nodded his head, fighting back the tears accumulating on his eyes.

Rangiku crossed her arms, "you know I think she's fighting with your stepdad."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well _think_ about it. Your mom never once called you to apologize and even came to visit when she and her husband number two were on good terms."

"True but there could be other factors to her apology, Matsumoto. Let's not over think it."

Saying anything else might just make Toshirou upset than he already is. Rangiku gave in, patting her best friend on the head and hugged him before they turned and saw Rukia walking down the hall. Rukia caught the white tuft of his hair, knowing exactly that it was he and greeted him.

"Are you guys going home?" Rukia smiled sweetly. "I heard you canceled planetarium with Ichigo."

"How did you know that?" Toshirou asked, surprised.

"He didn't say it was you, but he said he was supposed to go to the planetarium with someone and he _never_ takes people with him to look at the stars."

"You can't assume that it's me, Kuchiki. What if it was someone else?"

The girl's eyes narrowed. "There's no _someone _else. If there was a _someone else_ it would be me. Unfortunately, Ichigo only has his eyes set on you. But if you don't mind, I'm going to change that."

Toshirou sighed. "I don't want you to think that Ichigo is some kind of prize to be won."

"Oh I know. He's not a prize, he's meant for _me_."

"Oh brother." Rangiku rolled her eyes and grabbed her best friend. "Rukia-chan, you know that Ichigo only has his eyes set on my little Toshi here so run along and pair yourself with Abarai."

"Renji?" Rukia raised her brow. She gaped when the other two began to walk away from her. "HEY! I'm not done talking yet!"

Rangiku looked back, "I know you're not done, but I'm _showing_ you're done. Have a nice day~"

Rukia groaned and walked back to class to grab her back feeling embarrassed and angered.

* * *

Ichigo waited for Toshirou by the entrance gates. Matsumoto texted him during class saying that she'll walk Toshirou home, giving him chance to take the boy away to find out what was bothering him. He took that opportunity by saying no to his study group and hanging out with Keigo and Mizuiro who wasn't necessarily surprised now that he had other priorities.

Toshirou was unaware of Ichigo standing, waiting for him to get closer until he grabbed Toshirou's arm and dashed out of the school grounds, leaving Matsumoto snickering and laughing sheepishly.

"W-Wha? Kurosaki, release me this instant!"

"No!" The strawberry protested. "Not until you tell me what I did wrong!"

"You didn't do anything wrong!" Toshirou said, squirming to get out of Ichigo's grasp. "Let me go!"

And Ichigo did, he stopped before the intersection, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's waist and tightened it, staring deep into his sea-foam-green eyes.

"If I didn't do anything wrong, then why are you avoiding me?"

Toshirou tried to look away but Ichigo cupped his face back. "You wouldn't understand, Kurosaki—"

"Try me."

Cars passed them by and the lights turned from red to green then red again yet the two of them remained by the sidewalk, the sun setting in front of them. Toshirou closed his eyes, breathing in heavily from the pressure that he felt. Ichigo stood in front of him, patient and eager to understand what the problem was about.

"I..." He started. "I got a call from my mom."

"Then isn't that good news?" Ichigo asked, confused.

He shook his head, "No... I mean, yes... I suppose. She wants to make it up to me but—"

"But?"

"I have to move to America."

Ichigo's face dropped that instant. Toshirou already saw it coming, tiptoeing and raising his hands to cup Ichigo's cheeks. "But I don't have to if you don't want me to, Kurosaki."

The carrot head looked around their surroundings and carried Toshirou over his shoulders, running towards the park where he can have a decent conversation with Toshirou without having to stand up for a long time. Toshirou demanded Ichigo to put him down but Ichigo resisted, slapping Toshirou's butt playfully and receiving a yelp and a scratch from the smaller boy. When Ichigo placed Toshirou on the swing, he smiled.

"Do you want to stay because of me, Toshirou?"

Toshirou was hesitant for a moment and Ichigo understood then that he was torn in between staying for his sake or leaving to patch things up with his mother.

"Yes for you..." Toshirou started slowly, "but I want to go for my mom..."

Ichigo smiled slightly, holding Toshirou's hands. "Then go."

"A-Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I mean, I'm not going anywhere; we can still talk online and stuff. Don't think too much about this, always put your family first."

Toshirou frowned, "Don't make it sound like I'm leaving you. I'm planning to go to America but I'm not going to move."

"What? But it's a chance for you to fix things with your mother, to spend time with her."

He shook his head. "I think it's a good thing to patch things up with her, but moving there isn't the way. Not when I have to leave people I care about."

Ichigo's face softened, "If you think that's the right way... then do it. I'll support you."

"I'm leaving during the summer, but I'll try to come back as soon as I can."

"Alright. But you have to promise me that you'll talk to me everyday."

"I'll try, Kurosaki." Toshirou rolled his eyes over the childish promise and pulled Ichigo closer, "can you promise me another thing?"

Ichigo stared at him, surprised. "Uh... Okay? Sure?"

"Stay away from Kuchiki."

Words slipped out of his mouth without thinking about it. Toshirou's eyes were wide just as Ichigo's mouth hung open in surprise then a smirk formed from his lips. The white-haired boy forthwith regretted saying such a thing. Ichigo lessened the space between their faces and Toshirou could feel Ichigo's breath brushing through lips.

"I promise I'll stay away from Rukia."

Toshirou couldn't say anything else. He was already satisfied. He didn't even realize that he was so satisfied, he was smiling in relief.

Ichigo's smirk wouldn't go away. "You're jealous of her aren't you?"

Toshirou turned pink, "I am _not_ jealous!"

"You are! Admit it!"

The small one puffed his cheeks. "I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"YOU ARE!"

Toshirou looked down to hide his pouting lips, remembering what Rukia told him after school.

"Okay... Maybe I am..." He mumbled in defeat.

Ichigo couldn't believe how honest Toshirou was. His brown eyes stared at Toshirou in disbelief, finding himself blushing at how cute his Shiro was acting like. _Stop it Ichigo! Control yourself!_ the orange head thought, mentally slapping himself.

"Toshirou..."

Toshirou sighed, already ashamed enough. "What now?"

"...I really want to kiss you right now."


End file.
